


You're even better than blue..

by QueenKJ



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Bruises, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crush, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Guilt, Harassment, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Make Outs, Makeouts, Marriage, Pain, Screaming, Sleepovers, Smiles, Smut, Struggle, To some extend, caring bff, confidentNico!, first fic, friends - Freeform, guilty, handjobs, highschool!au, my dorks, showering, sucking at tags, swimmerPercy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKJ/pseuds/QueenKJ
Summary: Life is unfair. It always is.But there's always a silver lining..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them from Uncle Rick for some fun. <3  
>  ~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~
> 
> Hey guys! This is my first time writing any fic, so sorry for any cringy part.  
> My English is not that good, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.  
> I have no idea how high school works in USA. Sorry for that too.  
> Thank you! Enjoy!

 

"Sleepover at my place if you're free from your boyfriend." Percy says as he pulls over at his house.  
"You only want my help in your English homework." Nico grumbles.  
Percy gives him an innocent look and mockingly gasps "I would never!"   
Nico gets out of the car and gives him a look.  
"Nico, please.  _Pretty please_." Percy looks at him with his puppy eyes that Nico _no where in hell_   could resist. Or anyone for that matter.  
"Fine, you dork." Nico says with a small smile. Obviously he would help his best friend with his homework.  
  
Nico then turns to his own house. They are neighbors and the best part is their rooms' windows face each other. Which is just as much cool now as it was when they were younger.   
  
Nico enters his room. He dumps his bag beside a table and himself on his bed. He closes his eyes, hoping for a little nap but his phone chimes. He grumbles in frustration while taking out the phone from his pants' pocket.  
His mood brightens up at the name.  
  _Thunder boy - "Hey babe. you free tonight?"_  
 Nico -  _"I have sleepover with Perce. He needs help with his h.w."_  
_Thunder boy  - "with Percy?" Nico rolls his eyes at that and he could totally hear the little jealous tone in his head._  
 Nico -  _"Yes,with percy. Your bro. Don't be jealous now."_  
_Thunder boy - "Yeah. my bro and all. okay then."_  
 Nico -  _"okay bye jay."_

_ ******** _

Jason was a little jealous. Even though he knows his boyfriend loves him a lot and his crush on Percy was long gone. But still he's jealous. You can blame it on the little rivalry between him and Percy. Although he and Percy had sorted it out by becoming ‘Bros’ and there is nothing that matches the bromance between them.

He brightens up thinking of the plans he has with Nico on the weekend.

Since Nico's father is going to meeting along with his wife Persephone (Nico's stepmother) and Hazel will spend her weekend at Frank's house, they will have the house to themselves. 

Thinking about Nico always brightens him up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Percy was deep asleep but beside him Nico was wide awake.

It was too early to be awake, the sun was starting to rise. And Nico's head was swimming with thoughts.

His eyes were fixed on the small part of Percy's waist which was reveled due to his shirt riling up a little.

There were bruises on his waist.

His first thought upon seeing those was that Percy might have slipped or gotten hurt during his swimming or basketball practice. 

But the bruises were oddly shaped. Like someone has grabbed him too roughly.

He frowns. He has to confront his friend about this.

He looks at Percy's sleeping face. He smiles a little at the drooling boy. 

Sighing a little Nico cuddles closer to Percy. They always have been like this. Close. No one questions it. Not even their parents. Nico even has a spare key of Percy's house, given by Sally Jackson when they were 14. 

Hades, Nico's dad was a little displeased in the beginning when Nico befriended Percy but he also has grown fond of Percy. Who wouldn't after all?

He's adorable. He's cheeky. Sarcastic as fuck even he was younger. He's got a boby of a Greek God. The whole school knows he's bisexual. Girls and boys alike throw themselves at him but he had only dated Annabeth. Being the oblivious idiot he is.  Just for a few months then they broke up, claiming they are better off friends.

Nico still remember time when he was 10 and had recently shifted here and was used to get bullied by his fellow school friends because of playing a card game called Mythomagic. He was obsessed with that game. He still loves the game. Percy was the one who came in between him and the bullies that day and they have been  friends since then.

They have been so euphoric to find that they lived next each other.

They have been inseparable since then.

Percy was the one who has consoled him, helped him heal and move on from his sister's and mother's tragic death when he was 10.

Their death had broken him but Percy was always there. He always have been.

Percy was the one Nico had come out to first. 

Not sure what else to do, Nico gets up and heads for Percy's bathroom with his clothes he has brought from his own house in his hands deciding to take a shower.

********

Percy wakes up and notices Nico's absence.

He frowns a little at the pale boy's absence but then settles when he hears sound of running water from his room's bathroom.

He gets up wiping drool from his mouth. Ew!

He stretches and then winces a little. The bruises are still little sore from yesterday.

Something crashes on him as he remembers the blond behind these bruises. Anger and shame bubble inside him.

He hears the door of his bathroom opening and turns towards Nico geting out of it. He gives him one of his charming smiles and Nico too sends a little smile back.

"Morning, Neeks! Thanks for your help, man. I couldn't have finished it without you." Percy says as Nico exits the bathroom.

Percy gets up and rummages through his wardrobe for a suitable outfit to wear to school.

"I am going to shower. Tell mom to make pancakes." Percy says and heads for the bathroom.

********

"Percy?" Nico asks in a small voice.

Percy just hums a 'yes'.

They are in Percy's car heading for school after a delicious breakfast of blue pancakes. 

Nico was thinking about asking or not asking about those bruises on Percy. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something is wrong.

"How did you got those bruises on your waist?" Nico just asks directly without shuttering or breaking off.

Percy's eyes widens, though his sharp intake of breath was unnoticed by the brown eyed boy.

“You saw those?" Percy frowns.

"Yeah" Nico answers.

Percy surprises Nico by laughing loudly. 

"Nico! You're so sweet. They are nothing. There is nothing to be concerned about. I just slipped and before I could get myself hurt someone grabbed me and saved me." He chuckles.

But they died away quickly.

*******

Meanwhile Percy was at the verge of a breakdown. He was glad that Nico had believed him and hadn't prodded further. He knew that sooner or he’ll have to tell him about what actually happened. But right now he couldn't muster up the courage to tell anything to Nico. He was disgusted at himself.

As they reached the school parking lot they see Jason waiting for them with his older sister Thalia, who is totally opposite to her brother with her jet black hair and pale skin with adorable freckles on her nose and her short height. Though she makes up for her adorableness with black clothes, piercings, spikey hairs with ends dyed blue and all her punkiness.

While Jason has blonde hair and a muscular and tall frame even a couple of inches taller than him and tan skin like a typical American boy. But he also has a small scar on his upper lip from his childhood when he had tried to eat a stapler.

He still gets stapler on his birthday from his friends as a prank.

Though, both of them share the same electrical blue eyes.

Percy has known Thalia for a while even before he and Nico had gotten to meet Jason. 

There's another boy with Thalia, Luke Castellan, Thalia ex boyfriend and her best friend. They both are in the senior year. The tall blond with blue eyes and a scar marring his fare but it still couldn't lessen his attractiveness. He's also the captain of basketball team in which Percy and Jason are in.

Nico was greeting by a sweet kiss from Jason when they reach them.

Percy smiles at them. Nico is so happy with Jason. He beams at sight of Jason which seriously freaks out few people as Nico used to and to some extend still is the epitome of Doom and Gloom.

Percy stiffens at the sight of the Luke a little.

"Hey, bro," Jason flashes him a smile and gives him a bro hug. 

"Hey, Perce," Luke says softly.

Thalia also mutters her greeting too busy tapping away on her phone.

Percy just nods at them.

Percy's heart hammered in his chest but he kept his face neutral.

He didn't want to be anywhere nearby the blond.

Previous day's memory flashes through his mind. He clears his throat and walks as close to Nico as he can. 

Annabeth was waiting for him at his locker her blond hair in a ponytail and her sharp grey turns toward as he approaches. Her lips quirk into a smile at sight of him and Percy also gives a small grin.

She's holding hands with Piper Mclean, her girlfriend, a beautiful native-American girl with very colorful eyes and hairs in small braids with few colorful feathers.

His favorite kind of people.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says as she leans up to hug him. 

"Wise girl," Percy says as they part.

Piper and he salute each other. 

"Okay, Perce. I'll see you in class." Nico says as he himself goes over to his own locker with Jason. Thalia and Luke are nowhere in sight.

Percy takes out his books as Annabeth chats away.

They all start to go towards their own classes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!  
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments!!!

 

Percy's rest of the day was calm as compared to his morning encounter with the blond.

Percy didn't want to confront the blond. Not now. He wanted the earth to swallow him up. 

He was ashamed, ashamed of his wrong interpretations.

 He was angry, at himself and at the blond. He wasn't ready to accept how badly things turned out. 

At first he was happy that his feelings were returned. That his casual touches weren't the only lingering ones. But then, those initial touches turned from soft to something reckless to bruising. The hands that he was first longing for turned intruding. He had to stop. _He_ had to stop. And _he_ did, when Percy punched him. 

The thing is that the blond apologized, but Percy was so disgusted and angry he couldn't think straight for the moment. So, he just left.  

Head full of thoughts he made his way through the hallway to his locker.

When he opened his locker he saw something that made his heart to ache a little. 

There was one blue dyed rose, a beautiful one.

 He smiled which turned into frown. There was a piece of paper under the rose. He picked up the rose admiring it, then the note from his other hand. His throat tightens when he read it.

He wanted to forgive. But he was too overwhelmed at the moment.

Percy let out a breath. Then he crumbled up the note and the rose in one hand. He headed for the nearby bin and threw them in it. Turned around and went back to his locker without casting a single glance around.

Though, he did notice a particular blond standing in a corner watching him, frowning at him, his scar deepening more.

When done rummaging he went out to find Nico and go home.

The note said only one word

  _*Sorry*_.

                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

 

Percy found Nico in the parking lot.

With Jason.

Making out. 

He rolled his eyes. _How typical._

Nico was sitting on the hood of Jason's car, with Jason between his legs. Nico arms were wrapped around Jason's neck. They looked like they were in their own bubble.

Not giving a damn about anything around them.

Some students did cast some looks but didn't linger long. It was not so uncommon. There are students who are gay, Percy himself was bisexual and the whole school knows it.

Nico first had come out to Percy when they were both 13. Saying he had a crush on some friend. Percy being his best friend and kinda his only close friend supported him nonetheless. He too came out a year later as bisexual.

 Last year when Thalia who was childhood friend of Percy's introduced Jason, who had came from San Francisco. 

Jason instantly got attached to Nico.

Always trailing behind him. Whenever they got too close they both blush brightly.

 Jason, because he was seriously crushing on Nico. Nico because not ever being close or getting attention from anyone aside from Percy. And few months back they started dating.

 Not surprising anyone though.

Percy walked toward them grinning. When he neared he let out a loud whistle. Nico bolted apart from Jason at the sound looked at Percy's direction scowling. 

Percy just grinned and winked.

"Hurry up, ghosty." He said in a teasing tone.

Nico sighed and returned his attention back to Jason who a blinking owlishly at Nico. Then thew a look at Percy's retreating Form.

Nico smiled and gave him a small peck on the nose. 

"I have to go." He said.

Jason sighed and said, "I know", but smiled.

Nico got down and adjusted his school bag. 

He started walking towards Percy's car when he felt Jason's hand clasping his wrist. He turned around in question. 

"Um. I was thinking.. That-Maybe I can come over to your house this weekend? You said your parents are going somewhere. So, I thought I'd keep you company?" Jason finished tentatively.

Nico smirked. Oh he knew.

"Of course you can Jason. I was going to ask you anyway." 

Jason smiled brightly and gave a small kiss.

The said goodbyes again and Nico went toward Percy's car.

When he reached there, Percy was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows like a fool he was.

Nico just gave him a deadpan look.

Percy was still smiling.

"It's great to see you being so open, Nico. You used to be so closed off. But Jason suits you." Percy punctuated with a wink.

Nico just rolled his eyes and got in the car.

Then they went off home without any further conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Watcha think?? Leave comments.  
> Will try to update on regular basis.  
> And yeah I would like you to leave prompts with your preferred pairings because i would love to write those!!


End file.
